dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Full Moon Garage
The Full Moon Garage is an auto garage in Chicago. It first appeared in Fool Moon, and again in Proven Guilty. Description In Fool Moon, the garage was used by Parker and the Streetwolves as a hide out and business front. It was a run-down building made of corrugated metal on a steel frame with rust running in streaks down the walls. There was a parking lot one side and a pawn shop on the other.Fool Moon, ch. 9 Years later, it had been abandoned since the Streetwolves disappeared. It made sense that Darby Crane was using it, it was old, abandoned, it had no windows, and it was close to the Convention Center. It has a hole dug in the ground under one of the walls from years prior when the Alphas and Tera West aided Dresden in his previous escape.Fool Moon, ch. 24 In the series ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, Harry Dresden is given a hint by Roger Harris that the gang known as the Streetwolves might be behind the Lobo killings. The FBI unable to obtain warrents to search the garage pass the tip along to Dresden.Fool Moon, ch. 8 Dresden visits the Full Moon Garage waking the Streetwolves, they attempt to attack Dresden but were to be stopped by Parker because he doesn't want to attract attention from the police and because he has to take down Dresden himself in order to secure his position as leader. Dresden manages to escape the garage. Later, after the loup-garou's rampage in the police station,Fool Moon, ch. 17-19 the Streetwolves manage to track Dresden down, beat, and kidnap him.Fool Moon, ch. 21 Dresden wakes in the garage, alone. Dresden manages to free his wrists but is interrupted before he could free his legs by the return of Parker. He attempts to antagonize Parker into leaving for a weapon or more duct tape. It doesn't work and Parker is about to kill him''Fool Moon, ch. 22 when Marcone arrives and threatens to kill Parker unless he puts his weapon down. Parker does and Marcone offers Dresden a contract for the second time, saying if he signs he will free him from Parker and the Streetwolves and if he does not then he will leave Dresden to their mercy. Dresden agrees though he has no intention of signing the contract. This causes Parker and Flatnose to attack Marcone and Hendricks.Fool Moon, ch. 23 Dresden attempts to escape in the confusion but the Phillip Denton and his FBI agents show up and start gunning down the street wolves Dresden manages to escape with help from the Alphas who had dug a tunnel under the corner of the Garage. ''Proven Guilty In Proven Guilty, Darby Crane and his henchman Lucius Glau kidnap Harry Dresden and Henry Rawlins,Proven Guilty, ch. 25 chain them up at Full Moon Garage. Dresden is put in thorn manacles designed for restraining wizards and their magic; this particular pair are made by troll smiths according to Lasciel. Crane shoots Rawlins in his foot to shut Dresden up. Madrigal held an auction to sell Dresden on eBay to Arianna Ortega—the highest bidder. Dresden has an internal discussion with Lasciel to plot an escape.Proven Guilty, ch. 26 Dresden dislocates all the joints in his bad left hand and painfully squeezes it out of the manacle. He reaches for a hacksaw to free his other hand, tosses it to Rawlins while he deals with Crane and Glau. They both escape the garage through hole in the ground under a wall made from Dresden's previous escape years back—they're wounded and not moving quick enough. Glau is about to kill Rawlins''Proven Guilty, ch. 27 when Thomas Raith appears with a shotgun and shoots Glau. Thomas calls Crane: Madrigal Raith, and tells him to drop his gun. Mouse gets Glua who had run off toward the van. Dresden unlocks the other manacle, and questions Madigral, Thomas’s cousin. Then a huge photophage in the shape of a giant with a pumpkin head, The Scarecrow, attacks. Thomas drives off with Dresden, Mouse and Rawlins in Madrigal’s van with The Scarecrow in pursuit. Dresden does an evocation causing ice to form under The Scarecrow, he slips, allowing them time to escape.Proven Guilty'', ch. 26-29 References External links *Forty-Ninth Street Beach Category:Fool Moon Category:Proven Guilty